"What's That Shadow?"
"Kids World's Adventures of What's That Shadow" is the eleventh episode of Season 1 of Kids World's Adventures of Barney & Friends. Plot A sudden thunderstorm chases the characters into the classroom, where they are frightened by the rain, thunder and lightning. Barney arrives and tells them how to use positive thoughts to change their fears into fun. Ryan, Winnie The Pooh, Bobby, Malcolm, DJ, Emily Yeung, Littlefoot, Ash, Tai, the rest of the gang and the kids make silly monster artwork, and then pretend they are funny, friendly monsters. Barney also helps Shawn overcome his fear of dogs when he meets Min's puppy. Educational Theme: Overcoming Fears Stories: Derek and His Visit to the Doctor Kathy and the Alligator Under Her Bed Song List # Barney Theme Song (Remix/Custom) # Did You Ever See a Lassie? # If All the Raindrops (season 3 style) # Filipino Nursery Rhyme (Sampung Mga Daliri) # What's So Scary About That # Good Things Happen In The Dark # The Shadow Song (season 3 style) (crossover) # If Your Scared and You Know It (Wee SIng Together Version) # The Barney Bag (Remix) (seasons 1-6 and Barney live style) # Ten Little Monsters (season 3 style) # Oh Dear, What Can the Matter Be? # I Used to Be Afraid (season 3 style) (BMV) (crossover) # I Don't Need Anything But You (Annie 1999 style) Cast * Barney * Baby Bop * Ryan Mitchell * Winnie The Pooh * Bobby * Stephanie * Malcolm * Shawn * Derek * Tosha (cameo) * Kathy * Min * Alvin Seville * Emily Yeung * Littlefoot * Ash * Tai * Min's Sister * and lots more! Trivia * Min's sister makes her only appearance at the end of this episode. * Even though Shawn is allergic to animal hair (according to At Home with Animals) it wasn't shown when he pets Min's dog. * The billy goat puppet that was used in the "Little Red Hen" puppet show in Caring Means Sharing reappears in this episode. * Min wears the same shirt in Playing It Safe, and the same skirt in The Treasure of Rainbow Beard, and Let's Help Mother Goose!. * Derek wears the same shirt in The Treasure of Rainbow Beard. * Min and the gang sings "I Don't Need Anything But You" in one part and sings the rest with Shawn, Barney and Baby Bop, but not with Derek and Kathy who have already left with her sister. * I didn't include "I Love You" for my custom album, instead I ended with "I Don't Need Anything But You" because this song looks better and beautiful to listen and sing by Annie. * This is the second and last time Baby Bop disppears after someone leaves. * "Ride of the Valkyries" from Die Walkure is played when Barney and the kids make their owns storm. * Min's sister looks a little like Luci, but she's not. Gallery Kids_World's_Adventures_of_What's_That_Shadow.jpg Category:Episode remakes Category:20th Universal Goodtimes Century Paramount Productions Category:Spin-off films Category:TV Specials Category:Episodes Category:Remakes Category:DeviantART